1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for transmitting and detecting touch sensing signals in a touch device, and more particularly to a method for transmitting and detecting touch sensing signals in a capacitive touch sensing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch display is constructed by stacking a touch panel onto a display panel, thereby resulting in a relatively thick and costly structure. To solve this issue, it has been proposed to integrate touch sensing circuits into a display panel for saving cost and reducing thickness of a touch display. Therefore, methods suitable for transmitting and detecting touch sensing signals in a touch display are needed.